Unexpected
by BokuWaHime
Summary: Bella learns something about herself when Edward leaves, when she is taken by the Volturi, how will this effect her future.  Look inside, CONTEST to figure it out.  Because, who doesn't like a little gamble?  BellaxCaius    Poss. Lemon soon
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ! I had to write this essay for a literature class, just a little ditty so I re-formulated it to form this...**

**So I propose a challenge, if you can guess either the secret Isabella tells them, or ten of the twenty-five words I had to use, I will write a short story on your request, either a drabble or one like my other one-shots, pretty much any paring.**

**You can send it as either a message or a review (p.s. I love reviews), and I think I will write at least a drabble for all the people who answer correctly, I will write the answer in about a month.**

**Oh Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight, but I can bring Caius to his knees in my stories.**

_Isabella has been discovered by the Volturi, as a human knowing of their existence, and she is found to be Caius' mate, she is taken before the women after showing no connection to Caius, despite his deep love for her._

_When Edward had left her, she found out a secret about herself, one no one would have suspected..._

Tears ran down her face as she stood there, in the middle of the room, the women's teacups held in their dainty hands as they looked at her, she felt the wound to her pride as she admitted to this dark secret. The girl waited amongst the women to be admonished, for her surprising confession, for her to be called a charlatan of Isabella.

It was a moment before the two women regained their bearings, Sulpicia first.

"Child," she said but then paused, "Isabella, you must know of the arrangements between you and our brother in law," circuitously avoiding the true meaning of her adverse statement, her voice blithe, masking the severity of the situation.

She still stood, chagrin coloring her cheeks, "Well, all women know, that marriage is not about feelings on either part, rather the appearance of an heir," circumspect in her answer.

"What you say, is true," Didyme said, but she advocated for her sister still, "but in this case, all the marriages will devoid of that aspect, surely you may maintain an affable relationship, if nothing else?"

"I may emulate you as you are with your husbands," Isabella bit her lips for a moment, rolling the flesh in a desultory fashion, "What will that do, though, but give him hope for what may never be?"

"True," Olivia interjected, "but you act as if this endemic behavior does not yield any results, as if your problem is not chronic in all but a few lucky matches." She smiled viciously, but the other women stared at her, angered she offended a woman they held in high regard. She was bitter from the battle that left her husband and estate in ruins, though she only had a fondness for him, she enjoyed spreading her malcontent like a murderer enjoys tormenting their victims.

"Be gone, harlot!" Sulpicia scowled, "you have long fallen from court, be gone! The women's enclave has ordered it!" even gentle Didyme jutting her chin out in anger to the woman, the aesthetic detail so out of line for gentle Didyme. Olivia glared, fleeing the room when Jane hissed at her. Still, the debate continued.

"Ignore her, Isabella," Sulpicia said, her voice hiding the weary feeling her body held, the girl nodded, and then she continued, "But you know that he will treat you better than any other, he will be neither boorish nor bombastic to you, Caius is as much of a gentlemen as Aro and Marcus."

"But he will be disappointed when his devout emotions cause him to have to ignore the boisterous parade of those I chose over him, for fear I should suddenly deviate from my proffered inclinations and chose a man over him, " she said, her voice hard, seeing no empathy in those listening, she was showing them the bourgeois answer as they ignored the long set traditions in front of her.

"You, Isabella, shall have to solve this enigma as you encounter it," Sulpicia said, finally stopping the dexterous dance they had tried to use to woo her to their side, "for nothing shall stop the three once they have an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhhh My Pretties!**

**I was so excited when I saw all the people who were hyped up about this, that I wrote this immediately!**

**So... you wonder, what was the secret?**

**Well...**

They tried avoiding the issue, glaring at them like the sun on a hot day, but it reared its' head again.

"Surely this is only a phase?" Didyme asked, "you were able to love Edward as we women have loved men before our mates, surely you feel some connection to him!" She was worried, for her brother was so enraptured with this forever-unattainable woman.

Isabella's eyes turned defiant, "They are very true," she said, her voice on the verge of hissing, "do not patronize me! I love freely, as any woman should, and why should I marry him when I can _never_ return his affections? How long is it that I can evade his questions, his persistent touch? When I hunger for another, much more than I could he?"

Didyme was adamant though, if it meant her brother's happiness, "Time will change this, when you are immortal you will feel this pull-"

"And what if I do not?" she shrieked, "what if that is who I am? How I can change something that is so much a part of me now?"

"If that is true," Sulpicia replied calmly, "then you make take lovers, as unhappy women have for all of time, and Caius will have to satisfy his yearning for you somehow. You will have to watch as he suffers, as he wanes from your lack of care!" All the women cocked their heads to the side; it was rather eerie to see, suddenly, there was a light rapping at the door.

"Come it," Sulpicia said serenely, her lips pursed despite the cool tone that flowed from them. Didyme had sprung from her chair, her gaze intense as she looked at the human, Sulpicia standing behind her. The door opened, and the three brothers enter, their guard obviously gone to pursue other activities.

"What has caused this row?" Aro questioned, reaching for his wife. She pivoted, drawing herself and Didyme away from him, his face looked hurt for a moment.

The two of them jutted out their chins, "As her," Sulpicia snarled. Aro looked at Isabella questioningly.

There was a long silence, Aro looked at her questioningly, Marcus worriedly, the women's faces both pleading with her to change her mind and angry she didn't, but... Caius.

His face was pulled into a mask, but behind that Isabella knew there laid many things, longing, love, devotion, desire, hope, a multitude of emotions pleading her to love him as he did her.

She slowly blinked, as if to hide from the world for a moment, "I cannot marry you," she said slowly, his mask falling apart as agony ripped through his face, "-I -I, I'm homosexual."


	3. I'm So Very Sorry

Hello People of Fanfiction

Tonight at 8:15 Chicago time, I received a call from my mother, telling me to get home right now, so I biked home from campus with my cousin, who had gotten a similar call.

She said she had been called by Auntie Flora (The wife of my grandmother's elder brother, whom lives in Los Vegas), that he had collapsed in the bathtub and that they called the paramedics whom had tried to revive him for 15 minutes, he was then sent to the hospital.

And then, a few minutes later, he was declared dead, and my family is devastated.

I am very sorry, but as a filial Japanese girl, I will have to mourn my Grand Uncle as best as I can.

My own words cannot describe this, so I will use those of Lisa See, not the best but befitting the grief of my family

_'The trees are bare. _

_In the distance, the honks of mourning geese. _

_If only my tears of blood could dye red the blossoms of the plum tree. _

_ But I will never make it to spring…_

_My heart is empty and my life has no value anymore. _

_ Each moment a thousand tears."_

I am very sorry, but I will not be updating "Unexpected" soon, perhaps in two weeks, perhaps two months. The same goes for "Only a Dream".

I know that an Author's note is not allowed, but I will not be taking this down as soon as I post another chapter, I am very sorry but it would be an injustice to my grief.

I will be posting on my blog, please look at that for more information.

And please, though my family is Shinto, Buddhist, and Catholic, be you any religion or ideology; please pray for Bill and Flora Hidaka, and the Hidaka family in general.

Himiko


End file.
